Brotherhood
by Sweetpariii
Summary: A sweet story of two brothers.. light hearted..
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys... how's u all..? Fine na.. Remember me.. Kya? ㈸2itni J aldi Bhul gaye.. arey me.. Sweetparii.. yaad aaya.. ahh thank God..

Okay I'm back with another OS.. was sad last night kissi pagal friend ne kuch kaha so I was hurt.. huh.. me too is mad na.. Kare hurt bohut Jaldi ho jaye hai㈶3..

Chalo let me end my saga.. and come back 2 OS.

**DISCLAIMER:** don't relate it to CID. Here, abhijeet and daya both are brothers.. Daya is of 14 years and abhijeet is of 16 years school going boys.

Now read..

* * *

"Ahh...Ahhh..."

A house was echoing with a painfull scream of boy.. . which was heard by a another boy sitting in different room surrounded with number of books. as soon as he the painfull scream bounced on his ears.. he stood up from the bed on an immediate basis.. and rushed towards the source of scream.. which he realized that the voice of wincing in pain was coming out from a room which is of his bro.. he rushed inside.. the scene unfolded infront of his eyes left him stunned..

"His friend was lying on floor near washroom.. holding his knee softly.. tears were there in his big eyes.. which clearly reflects that.. he is feeling a great in his knee.."

He moves in the direction of his buddy nearly running...

"Daya ..." escaped from his mouth... panicly..

He hold his hand soft but firmly..

"Daya.. kya hua ..? Yada dard to nahi ho raha..? Kaise gira..?" Were the few questions which managed to come outside.. with audible voice..

Daya.. just replied with merely a whisper, "pair slip ho gaya.."

"haan to.. hona hi tha.. kitni baar kaha hai.. daya.. smabhal kr chala kar.. . (taunting tone.) par nahi.. sahab ko to uchal uchal ke chalne me maza aata hai.. mai to pagal hu na .. jo tumhari phikar karta rahta hu.."

getting no response from the other side.. he said again..

"Ab kya hua.. kuch bol kyu nahi rahe.."

Daya.. lift his head up.. and looked at the man with his eyes showing some droplets of tears in it.. which is telling that what amount of pain he is going through.. he complains innocently..

"Kya boss ek to mujhe itni chot lagi hai upar se (sadly) tum bhi mujhe dant rahe ho.." saying so he shifts his gaze down back to his knee and tries to sooth his pain by holding it softly.

Whereas.. abhijeet felt bad for scolding his buddy.. at that time when he is suffering from pain.. uttered immediately..

"I'm so ..sorry daya.. accha tu uth Mai pain relief spray lekar ata hu.. (soon added) ohh no tum kaise uthoge.. tumhe to.. (looking at his knee) chal Mai help karta hu.. . he helped Daya in getting up.. . with extreem care so the wont feel pain more..

And adjust him on bed.. when he was about to hold his leg to straighten it..

"Boss nahi.. please tum haath mat lago.. bohut dard ho raha hai.. tum haath lagaoge to aur hoga.. " instantly added by daya.. whereas, pain was clearly displaying on his face..

Abhijeet (polite tone), "daya .. daya kuch nahi hoga.. tum bus shant ho jao.. aur ye dard abhi theek ho jayega.. mai sidha kareke "move" laga deta hu.. phir jaldi theek ho jayega.." saying so he leaves to take pain relief cream from the near by cabinet... returned soon..

Daya who was wincing in pain holding his right knee with both hands.. not exactly the knee but the portion little above of it.. looked up.. with abhijeet's voice..

"daya.. dekho mai cream laga deta hu.. phir dekhna thodi der me sab thek ho jayega.."

as he was bring his hand near daya's knee.. daya said instantly..

"Nahi boss please .. please dekho.. bohut dard hoga.. please dekho" fresh tears started to form in his eyes..

"Daya.. daya.. (surrending himself.. pulles his hand back)Accha.. thek hai.. mai kuch nahi karunga .. tu.. bus to mat.. thek hai (daya nodded as a kid of 5-6 years do's)(while, abhijeet knew that medicine is necessary , other wise his injury will create much problem, and right know his brother is not in a mood To understand anything.. but he is well enough in handling his so called Bhai.. so added in different way) To ek baat batao ye sprain thek kaise hoga... apne aap.. (daya again noded, sweetly.. abhijeet raises his eyes..with) accha ji ...

Releasing a deep breathe.. "daya.. okay tum chahte hona tumhe dard na ho"in reply he got a nod from the other side.. (so added again)To thik hai.. mai promise karta hu ki tumhe dard nahi hoga"

daya gazes him.. as to making out that is he saying truth or just taking him under his assurance.. so that he will allow him to touch his injury.

Scanning his eyes keenly he found a worth assurance that.. no he will not feel any pain.. so cutely he nodded.. that yes u may proceed..

abhijeet smiled and while holding a pain relief cream in his one hand bent down.. gingerly folded his lower up unitil his knee visible.. daya closed his eyes tightly to ease his pain.

Abhijeet looked up and clearly gets the amount of pain from which his buddy feeling with his move.. composing himself he looked down once again.. knee is having a good amount swelling in it.. he gazed again his buddy.. whose eyes were still tightly closed.

Sliding the adequate amount of cream on his fingers.. kept the cream on bed..

Gazing on knee he rubs the cream on his both clutch of fingers.. and slowly forwarding his hand near knee..

"Abhi aaram se" instantly escaped from his mouth.. to which abhijeet looked up and nodded..

And applies cream.. massaging his knee and its surrounding slowly so that his buddy wont feel much pain.. in whole duration of massaging daya just tightly closed his eyes.. his on hand holding his right thigh.. and with other he unknowingly held abhijeet's arm tightly.. though abhijeet's hand got resisted with this act of his but abhijeet also didnt react much as he knows his buddy well that he needs his Bhai.

So he just keeps quite and uphold its works..

After ending up with his work he just softly unfolded his lower .. which urges daya to open his eyes.. he looks at abhijeet ..

And asked innocently..

"Ho gaya.." abhijeet smiled on this.. stood up.. ruffling his hairs.. "haan ho gaya... chalo ab araam se late(lay) jao.. " and helps him to lying down.. covers him with blanket properly.. with his more focus on leg..

"accha daya .. mai zara hand wash karke aata hu..." daya noded..

Soon, after washing his hands properly, abhijeet returns with holding a glass from which steam is evaporating up..

daya got that..what his buddy bought for him..

"Boss.. mai ye nahi pine wala.. "

But no use of that.. abhijeet didnt budge to react he is just stepping near to nearer to him..

"Boss.. maine kaha na.. (grouchly) mai ye haldi wala dudh nahi pine wala.." making a face..

"Daya mujhe kuch nahi sunna.. tumhe ye pina hi hoga.. daya baat ko samjho.. isse tumhe aram milega.."

"Boss par .. mujhe ye bilkul accha nahi lagta.. "

"Daya.. (shooting a fiery glance to him.. again added) agar ma hoti tab to tum chup chap sab kar lete ho.. aur Good boy ki trophy bhi le lete ho.. (irritatedly) to phir Sare nakhre mere hi samne kyu dikhate ho.. zada maza aata hai meri jaan khane me"

Daya nodded.. which raises the anger baar of abhijeet, " Thek hai.. phir Mai chala"he turned to move out, but stopped with a voice.

"Armey boss Jaane se pehle mera dudh to dete jao"

Abhijeet irritatedly turned and angrily put that glass on the table adjacent to daya's bed and moves out from room with fastest burst out.. on his victory.. and soon drank the milk and slept.. due to pain.. which still was there on his knee..

After some time.. getting no voice from his brother's room, Abhijeet moves towards it and entered in cautiously not to break his buddy's sound sleep..

A sweet smile made its way on his lips.. his bro was sleeping with a victory smile on his face.. his one hand was tangling down from the bed and other was outside the blanket.. he moves forward.. and covers his buddy properly.. and after placing a soft kiss on his forehead.. he wisphered, "pagal" lovingly.. and moves out completely.

Confirming the exit of his brother he opens his eyes and smile on his brother's love for him.., "love u boss" he understand again drift back to his sleep.

* * *

So guys.. how's it.. let me know..

It's real incidence.. my di slipped and her knee got a much swelling and at swelling and at that time only me and my bro was there that's in home.. phew.. kitna Roi thi di..

Okay now bye..

Thank you for ur precious time..

Be happy.. tc..

Thank you so much..

Sweetparii...


	2. Chapter 2

Omg so u guys still remember me.. so sweet.. thank you..

Loveabhi.. : thank you dear for liking it.. be happy.. keep smiling..

Khushi.. : thank you so much dear.. so how's u..? Keep smiling..

Guest.. : aww.. thank u... thank u.. thank you so much dear.. always keep smiling..

Jyoti.. : aww.. cholly *holding ears* paining na.. arey it's yes ears only na.. hehe.. thank you dear.. always keep smiling..

Nitu.. : aww.. u missed me.. thank you.. and abhi sir ko mauka.. hmm.. let's see.. wait.. chalo idea De diya apne.. will give a try.. and if come out something good.. then will post too.. thank you dear.. always keep smiling..

Humdard duo.. : thanks dear for liking it.. hmm.. dear jab aapke upar responsibility aati h na.. or to say koi aise circumstances create hote h na where u have to take the command in ur hand.. then u will act like mature.. which is personally experienced by me too.. anyways.. thanks dear for liking it.. keep smiling always..

Guest.. : thank you dear.. keep smiling always

Guest.. :haha.. thanks dear.. for noticing my mistake.. that's my cell's Dein.. and somewhat my racklessness too.. thank u dear.. keep smiling..

Bunny.. : arey yaar chiriya watched a serial long back where two brothers address Each other with "BUDDY" despite the normal of Bhai or bro.. which I liked the most so just used that.. hehe.. thank you..my pleasure that u liked.. keep smiling always..

Mistic morning.. : haha.. so mumma use "move" na that's why.. hehe.. thanks dear.. keep smiling always..

Kirti.. : sweet koun hum ya duo.. ㈴1 haha.. thank you dear for liking it.. keep smiling always..

Khalsa.. thank you for liking it.. keep smiling always

SADVIRK.. : awww.. u smiled.. that's my achievement in true sense.. thank u dear.. keep smiling always..

BT.. : Mao thank dear.. hmm.. chalo will add more masala next time.. hehe.. thanks dear.. keep roaming always ㈳5

Guest.. : thank you dear.. keep smiling always..

Naina..: awww thank you sweety.. arey itna pamper mat kiya Karo.. mote ho jayenge.. ㈴1 keep smiling always.

Rai.. : thanks dear for liking it.. keep smiling always..

Sree.. : thank you dear.. keep smiling always..

Patty.. : Sudhar jao.. warna.. hmm.. okay wait lemme think.. mm... m... m... hmm.. okay fine.. now u are "patty dada" from now.. *evil smil* chiryu se panga.. huh.. thank patty for liking it.. keep flying always.. ㈴1

Bhumi.. : thanks dear.. keep smiling always.

Honey.. : hello ji.. awww to hum apko yaad the.. Then cholly.. yup it is.. thank you dear.. keep smiling always..

Esha.. : so u read finally.. thank you.. And yeah 4:30 m. Bapreee.. it's not my cup of tea.. hehe.. thank you dear.. keep smiling always..

Nandu.. : thank you dear.. hmm.. chalo will tc from next time.. keep smiling always..

Butterfly.. : thank you dear.. keep smiling always..

Priya.. : thank you dear.. And you too tc of yrs.. keep smiling alwats..

Pagal friend.. : finally u here.. Glad.. Kay new mistakes.. hmm then it will be more hard for u too mana'ing me.. (evil smile).. keep smiling always my jaan..

Thank you all..

Hope u all got ur answers of ur queries..

Chalo bye..

T.c

Keep smiling always..


End file.
